The In-Between
by odiebell98
Summary: This is a collaboration with brsoccer98: The One ended with their wedding. The Heir began their daughter's story. But how did we get from the end of American's story to the beginning of Eadlyn's? This picks up at the end of The One and follows America's start as a queen and a mother. How will Maxon react when, three months into their marriage, there's a baby on board?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"America," I hear a familiar voice breathe. I squirm as reality rushes into my consciousness.

"America, wake up." I groan and shove my head under my pillow.

"It's time to start the day...my dear." Oh, so that's how we're going to start the day? I fling my hand out in Maxon's direction and end up smacking my hand clumsily across his face.

"Ow! Geez America, I hope that's not how you'll greet me every morning!" I push my head up just enough so that I can see Maxon rubbing his nose from under the corner of the pillow. I see the pain flick across his face and decide that was a little rough for our first morning as husband and wife. For our first morning as King and Queen.

I sit up and put my hands on Maxon's shoulders. He drops his hand from his face as I push him back against the sheets and climb on top of him. I lean over him and whisper in his ear, "Good morning."

I pull back to watch as a goofy smile spreads across his face and he says proudly, "Good morning your Majesty."

I blush and look away. I'm not used to being the most powerful woman in the country. My slight pink color turns alarmingly red as I recount the events of last night following our wedding. The ceremony ended late and we kicked the cameras out by midnight. After that...well, this 8 a.m. wake up call was not working for me.

Maxon tries to grasp at me as I roll off of him and he falls against me, burying his face in my neck. His breaths stir my hair, tickling a giggle out of me. I can feel him smile against me at the noise. "Do we have to do anything today?" I ask cautiously, knowing it will take me far too long to pull myself out of this bed. "Tons," he sighs. "I don't understand why I can't have at least one day off for my honeymoon," his voice rises and I can hear how frustrated he is.

I wiggle so that I can look at him, but his eyes won't meet mine. "Hey, I'm sure normal people get long, luxurious honeymoons." Maxon huffs, still looking anywhere but my eyes. "But, I'm not sure if you missed that wedding last night, but you're the King. Maybe if you were still the prince we could have one day, tops. But you're all the people have now, like it or not," I finish.

" _We're_ all the people have now," he corrects, finally looking at me. Just as quickly as his eyes found mine, they fled again. "I miss them." It was barely a whisper. "I know," I matched his tone. "I do too."

I see a tear hit the sheets beside Maxon, but he's already moving. "Maxon-", we both hear the pity in my voice and I stop. He kisses my hand and moves towards the wardrobe studying his attire a little too carefully.

As I try to figure out what to say, a faint knock comes from the door. Maxon doesn't move, keeping his back to the door and the rest of the room, including me. Since it's obvious I'm going to have to be the one to answer the door, I pull it open to see Mary's nervous face in front of me. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, it's just, well, you have an appointment and we must get you ready," she squeaks quickly as if I would close the door in her face. I peek over my shoulder at Maxon to see that he's still frozen in place and reply, "Of course. I'll come with you."

My eyes go back to him and he has turned slightly towards me, hearing that I was leaving.

Before I go with Mary, I cross the room to my husband and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, I love you." A corner of his mouth flicks into a small smile. "I love you too," he says. His hand finds mine, and I drop my voice so only he can hear me. "Any advice for my first day as queen?" The smile spreads to the other side of his mouth at my question and he really looks at me for the first time all morning. I can see the adoration in his gaze as he pleads, "Please go easy on everyone today. Be nice to people, and no very-fabric-of-the-country altering episodes okay? We'll build up to those." He winks at me as I swat at his arm.

"Hey that's twice you've hit me already this morning!" But he's laughing through the mock indignation and he turns back to the shirts, snagging one off a hanger. I go back to my maid and fall into step beside her. Maxon's laughter fades behind us as we stride the palace halls. I stumble for a second when Mary stops at the last door of the hall. I was headed for the stairs. Mary notices my brow furrow in bewilderment and explains, "This is the Queen's Suite miss." Oh, of course. What need would I have for my old room from the Selection?

Turns out that that was the the first of a long day of firsts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Three months later:

A sharp pain erupted in my stomach as I ran to the toilet. There goes breakfast! It has been 3 months since our wedding, and already I am getting sick and more irritable than ever!

"Mary, Lucy?" I don't know what is going on with me! Mary and Lucy rush to the door. "Yes Miss?" They enter slowly as I continue to relieve myself of my breakfast. Mary rushes over to hold my hair back.

"Miss, shall I send for the nurse?" Lucy squeaks out. How both of my lovely girls have grown into beautiful young women.

"Yes, please Lucy." Lucy leaves and returns promptly with the nurse.

"What seems to be the issue Milady?" The nurse asks me.

"For a month or so, I have been waking up and throwing up. I don't feel like myself." The nurse smiles. "It's been almost 3 months since your wedding night, I think I might know what the problem is Your Majesty."

"Okay, it's obviously not bad if you are smiling!" I felt hope inside me! Maybe she had a cure for my sickness.

"When was your last period Your Majesty?" I'm taken aback for a second by such a forward question, but as I work on an answer I realize I don't even know what day it is.

"What's the date today?" I try to sound confident as I can.

"August 11 miss," said Lucy, at least I think it was Lucy. I wasn't paying attention as my mind is frantically trying to recall starting my period at any point in July. I come up with nothing. I hadn't had my period for over a month. I was either going through menopause or… I was pregnant.

"Excuse me, can you get the King for me?" I ask the nurse.

"Pardon miss but he's in an important meeting, is there something I can do for you?"

I need Maxon. Now. "Forget it, I'll go get him myself," I spit in frustration and rip the door open. Once I'm into the hall, the control I'd been penning up disappeared and I began to run towards his office. Once I get to the door, I burst through, Maxon and the others in the meeting look at me with surprised expressions. A Queen never interrupted unannounced, let alone running.

"King Maxon, I must speak with you at once." I said in between trying to catch my breath. "America, I'm busy at the moment, darling," Maxon says trying to stave off the embarrassment. "Maxon. I need to talk to you. Now." He must've heard the desperation in my voice because he stood and walked towards me. "Excuse me gentlemen," he called politely. He gently wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me to a private area in the hall. After dismissing the guards nearest us, he turned to me.

"America, this had better be important, we are discussing trading routes with the Northern rebels." His face was stern at first but softened. Surely this could wait, I wasn't even sure that I was pregnant, and he was too busy to talk about it. He doesn't need another curveball thrown at him.

"Oh, umm, I just wanted to remind you that my mother and sister were going to be joining us for dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you would be there." I couldn't bring myself to tell him this news.

"That's all you needed, darling? A simple note sent by a servant would have sufficed," he looks around, "but the meeting was awfully boring, I'm afraid the rebels will sign the agreement just so they don't have to come back for another meeting." He smiled and hugged me.

"But hey, I'll see you tonight for dinner. I'm afraid I won't have any free time between now and then to come see you, but I promise I won't be late." He plants a kiss on my forehead as he backs away towards the door he just came through what felt like seconds ago. As he pulls away, he studies me, concern flashing across his features. I hear the door click shut behind him and he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I return to my suite and Lucy is still there. She is humming a tune I had heard before. Aspen would hum the same tune when he cleaned houses as a six. I thought it best not to disturb her. I took to the chair by the window with a book but found I couldn't concentrate on the story. I needed to talk to someone about what I was feeling.

I looked up and called, "Lucy, can you please send for Marlee?"

"Yes miss." She left me alone, and I began to pace. I heard a light knock on the door followed by the sound of a familiar voice.

"America? You called for me?" She looked worried. I broke down into tears.

"I'm- I'm pregnant," I muttered. She looked at me and laughed.

"You are America Schreave, Queen of Illea, and you are crying because you're pregnant?" Thinking about it for a few seconds, I realized just how pathetic must look. For most women, news of a baby would make them giddy with excitement. So why was I so upset?

"Yes I am crying! Have you met me! I am terrible with children! My temper couldn't handle that much pressure! And Maxon- oh Maxon, what will he say when I tell him? He's still getting used to how much is expected of him as King, let alone the work of being a father!" My words were panicked and became unintelligible.

"He will be happy to have a child, it's not a burden, and he wouldn't have it any other way, or with anybody else for that matter! Think about the endless fun and memories you all will have together. I mean you two are obligated to produce an heir anyway. Have you come up with a name yet?" Her eyes were huge. She was excited, and of course she would be, she loves children.

"No, I don't have a name! I just found out a little over an hour ago!" I felt overwhelmed at even that tiny task. She'll have to live with the name forever and what if she doesn't like it? What if the country doesn't like it? Not for the first time, my heart leapt thinking about how many eyes would be on me for the rest of my life.

Wait, did I just say she? It could be a boy...but was I unconsciously hoping for a girl? I wonder what Maxon would want.

Speaking of the father, "When will you tell Maxon," Marlee asked, nearly overcome by her excitement. "Better yet, when will you tell your Mom? You know that once you tell your Mom, the whole kingdom will know within hours." Marlee and I laughed.

"You always know how to make me laugh in situations like these. How is Carter?" I asked dodging the question.

"He's great," Marlee laughed, possibly picking up on my evasiveness. "He's actually waiting for me. We finally saved up enough to move to nicer room. We both took the day off today to move in."

"Marlee," I fixed my glare on her. "I told you that I would get you a room on the third floor. You didn't need to spend your money."

She sighed, "America, you and Maxon have done enough for us already. We have great jobs and we're happy. Besides, Carter's too proud to take handouts from the Queen." She smiled and moved to touch my shoulder. "You're going to be fine. This is a happy thing, America. I really have to go help Carter." She started walking towards the door. Just before she slipped through, she fixed me with an intense glare. "Tell your husband." She closed the door and I was alone again. But not for long.

Seconds later, the door opened again and a suspicious Maxon poked his smiling face in.

"Tell me what, love?" He closed the distance between us in just a few steps and pulled me into an intimate hug.

I rest my head against his chest and realize how tense I'd been since I found out I'm pregnant. But here, in Maxon's arms, my body relaxes. "Just how much I missed you," I say into his tie. I really did miss him. A lot. My eyes starts to burn but I fight back tears. Because it's dinner time and I'm starving.

I step back, straighten his tie, grab his hand and pull him towards the hall. "Let's go I'm hungry," I said while Maxon picked up his pace to keep up with me pulling on his arm.

When we get to the dining room my mother and May are standing near the window, deep in conversation with Aspen and Lucy. They hear the door close behind us and meet us at the table. As we settle into our seats and a conversation begins to flow around the table, servants fill our glasses, one by one, with a deep red wine. Mom grills Aspen about how his family is doing and May's cackle fills the room at something Lucy said to her. My gaze stops short on the plates that have just emerged, balancing perfectly on the servant's' hands. Finally, food.

Maxon raises his glass for a toast and we all follow, picking up our glasses of wine. Well spoken, as always, Maxon finishes with a sip of his drink. I'm watching him while, I too, bring the glass to my lips- but no, I can't drink this. I quickly put it back on the table and look around, hoping no one noticed I skipped the toast. No such luck.

"America, honey, you didn't take a drink. This wine is delicious. Have some!" My mother calls across the table to me.

Well, crap. Now what? "I, uh, I'm not thirsty mom." That was convincing, right?

Not when we've attracted the attention of my lovely...persistent, husband. "But it's your favorite kind darling." Maxon said with confusion. Oh honey. I love you, but I need you to let this one go. I smile at him and reply "Yes it is, and I love that you remember that, but I'll pass tonight."

"Well what would you like instead?" Maxon motions to the servant closest to him issues the order, "Bring my wife the wine selections for the evening." Oh geez, Maxon. You're going to make me say it aren't you?

"Maxon no I-" My eyes flick over to Lucy who has brought her napkin up to her face to hide her smile.

I sigh and fix my eyes on the tablecloth. "Maxon, I can't have any wine."

"Why not?" I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"Because I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

My mother was the first to squeal. It was chaos as screams of my name erupted around the room and I caught even the servants breaking into giddy smiles. The only person not smiling was Maxon.

His eyes were fixed on something only he could see just over my shoulder. The screams and hysterics blurred into a loud wall of sound around me as I said Maxon's name over and over, pleading for him to look at me.

Slowly the wall became quieter and quieter as those around us picked up on our expressions...and the fact that I hadn't told Maxon yet.

When the sounds were replaced with an equally uncomfortable quiet, Maxon snapped out of his revere to finally meet my eyes. I wish he hadn't. His gaze was cold and I watched as a wall came down over him. It held none of the affection he showed me the morning after our wedding. How did I ever think keeping this from him would be a good thing? Didn't I just earn back his trust?

He gets up and walks out, everyone looked at me. I couldn't bear their faces, a mix of those who still held their smiles and those who realized what I'd done. "Excuse me," I rose and walked out as well.

As soon as I was out of my family's sight, I bolted, tears streaming down my cheeks, to Maxon. I tripped over my heels, "Damn it!" I screamed and threw them across the hallway. I was desperate to reach him.

"Maxon, wait!" He didn't acknowledge me. "Maxon, Maxon pl-" He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. His face was stern, if not disgusted. I started to regret chasing him.

"When were you going to tell me America? I should've been the first to know! Who did you tell before me?" He watched my every move. I felt small. "No, don't tell me you told Marlee, that is what you were talking about earlier! That's what she wanted you to tell me wasn't it?"

"Because I was afraid of overwhelming you! You've been so busy! I thought that I would tell you after the Northern Delegates left. You have so much on your plate. I tho-" He stopped me.

"You thought wrong, I should've been the first to know. I am your husband. Not just that, I am your King, I will determine what is too much for me! Not you!"

"I'm sorry, I was just scared,"I whispered.

"Dammit America, you're scared? What about me? In case you forgot, it takes two to make a baby!" At that, I finally flinched.

"I'll be in our room," I muttered.

" _Your_ room, America," Maxon said to me. He sounded like he was a million miles away. "Go to _your_ room. I need my room to myself."

I could feel fissures begin in my heart as I walked away from him. Just before I got to my door, I began to run, hoping to make it inside before the fissures turned to cracks and the cracks broke me apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was a knock on the door minutes later, probably my maids.

"Go away!" I cried out, but the three of them shuffled in anyway. Lucy grabbed a box of tissues, and Mary sat next me and held my hand. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Your welcome miss. I take it, His Majesty didn't like you keeping it from him?" Mary said somberly. Did everyone know about our fight already? After all, I had only found out I'm pregnant this morning!

"He's beyond mad at me." I cried and cried. I didn't move off my bed and my maids took turns holding me. My mother and May both made an appearance but I don't remember much of it. I was numb and the night passed in a blur. Maxon never came.

The next morning, I woke to my tear stained pillows and my favorite quilt from home, it was my father's. I looked towards the windows, and felt a pang in my chest. They were covered by my father's old smocks that my mother sewed together to make a curtain. I missed him. I looked towards my couch across the room, where May was asleep.

Looking at her, I thought of the day she was born. I was too young to remember much. Just having to wake up in the middle of the night and the look on my dad's face when May finally came into the world. He was thrilled. I remember more of the day Gerad was born. I helped Mom and Dad with them so much. I began to cry again. I tried to stifle a sniff but failed to be quiet. May stirred and I silently cursed myself. "Ames?" She blinked and came to my bed. "Are you okay?"

"May, can I ask you something?" Knowing the answer, I continued, "Do you think I would be a good mother?" She looked at me with innocent eyes and I knew she was not who I should be asking. I needed someone who would be brutally honest with me. "May, can you go get Mom please?" She scowled but nodded, clearly annoyed that I didn't want to talk to just her and left.

"America? You need something honey?" Mom came in and saw my face. She sat next to me on my bed. "This isn't about your fight with Maxon now is it? Because honestly, I heard him in the hallway and he should not have spoken to you the way he did, and if your father were here, he would agree! " She ran her hands through my hair to comfort me. I wondered what Queen Amberly would have done in this situation.

"Mom, should I have told him right away?" She shook her head immediately. "No, sweetie, he has a country to run, and you were being considerate of that. I'm sure that's not how he wanted to find out, and I'll give him the fact you probably should've told him in private before all of the staff found out. Just give him some time sweetie. You always come back to each other. He still loves you. And you have to remember that couples fight, " I smiled remembering how Maxon and I fought the day we met. "Your father and I fought all of the time!"

I leaned my head against her shoulder. "You're right Mom. I think I'm going to go see him." With that, I left my mother in my room and headed down the hall to the room I shared with Maxon. His door was cracked open and I could hear him talking to someone, not quite sure who, I peeked in. Maxon sat at his study and Gavril Fadaye stood facing him.

"Sir, you have to know that she only found out yesterday morning. Not only that, but since the wedding, you haven't had time to yourselves because you have been so busy with the Northern Delegates and the Trade Treaty. Can you blame her for not being able to figure out how to tell you? How'd the meeting go, though?" Gavril turned and saw me, "Never mind sir, you have a visitor." He walked toward the door and bowed in front of me. "Your Majesty." With that he left. Maxon still didn't turn around.

"Maxon," I walked into the room and placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed but didn't move away. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I have thought about what you said before and I'm sorry, but I do have some issues with what you said as well." He turned to face me, "and those are?"

"You, Maxon Schreave, are not your father. You will not speak to me like that. Yesterday you were rude and acted just like him. Maxon, I love you so much, but I am your wife and your Queen, and you will treat me as such. You are not Clarkson, so stop acting like him!" If I didn't know him like I did, I probably wouldn't have noticed the way he squirmed at my words, reliving the scars on his back. At this point I was yelling. Tears streamed down my face and a single tear fell down his. He walked slowly towards me.

"America, I'm so sorry for what I said. I forget sometimes that my father was awful to you too. But you're my world and I can't stand the thought of causing you the fear the father did." He gently touches my belly. "This baby is a good thing for us, and I promise to be by your side at all times. Screw the trade treaties! I am going to be a father! Oh my god...I'm going to be a father!" He closed the distance between us and lifted me off my feet. He swung me into his arms and carried me to our bed. We were both laughing between kisses, finally catching up to the excitement that everyone else felt at our announcement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Ugh that's an awful name!" I shrieked with laughter as Maxon looked at me with mock outrage.

"America Schreave, why not?" Maxon whined.

"I am not naming the future heir of Illea Hannah! What if it's a boy?"

"Hmm I hadn't really thought of that," he muttered. "Harold?"

"Even worse!" I pulled my knees up to my chest in laughter. I was cuddled up next to my husband in our bed following our make-up chat. In his excitement, the man started throwing baby name ideas at me. So far, they were all terrible. I rolled so that I was talking into Maxon's shirt. "Do we have to decide this now?" I pleaded.

I felt his chest rise and fall quickly as he chuckled underneath me. "No, love, of course not," he said. He cupped my face and gently pulled me up to look at him. His gaze took my breath away. In the charged second that passed between us, I could see how miserable our fight had made him too. I hated to see that I had hurt him. I pushed myself up on my elbows to gently press my lips to his. I felt his body lean into mine instinctively in response, and I brought on hand up to hook around his neck. While I supported myself on one elbow I pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. But wait, before we got too far, I had something I needed to know.

I pulled away and waited for him to look at me. "Maxon," I said cautiously. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

He looked bewildered for a second, then his face turned to incredulous. Apparently he thought it was a ridiculous question. I looked away.

"America, look at me darling." I couldn't do it. He gently put his fingers under my chin and physically brought my eyes up to his. "I think you'll be an amazing mother," he said, the sincerity made my eyes begin to burn. "You practically helped raise your younger siblings. You were helping provide for your family for years before I brought you here. You're the most caring and passionate person I've ever met." He brought his hand to my cheek as he finished, "And you will be an amazing mother."

His bright blue eyes watched every move I made. Perfectly tan skin made me crave his touch. Strong arms with toned muscles made me shudder. I worked my hardest to get him. To be someone he would want, in the end, amidst all those other girls. And here I was listening to him tell me that I was everything he wanted in the mother of his child. I ran my hands through his hair. I pulled his face towards mine and whispered "I love you so much," just before his lips crashed into mine.

If our earlier kisses were gentle and controlled, this was anything but. My hands flew feverishly from his hair to his neck to his chest and Maxon kissed me so hard I felt that I might shatter apart in his arms. Suddenly, he was leaning over me, on top of me, and his hand was traveling up my thigh. His other hand was gripping my waist. I went to work on the buttons of his shirt but got stuck on the last one. The fabric was caught, and I grunted against him in frustration. His breath tickled my cheek as he laughed and sat up to relieve himself of the garment. As soon as it was gone, I pulled him back against me and we crashed back to each other, that half a second of distance almost unbearable. He nibbled on my bottom lip, I sighed.

I craved him from the top of my head to my toes. He met my eyes. He slowly unzipped my dress. It was agony that he was moving so slowly, taunting me with every second. He never broke our gaze. I ran my fingers faintly over his stomach, feeling the uneven terrain of his muscles. He tensed at the touch. I slid my hands around to his back, watching him flinch. I kissed his shoulders while my hands explored the raised bumps interrupting his otherwise perfect skin. I needed him to know that I loved every part of him, even the scars. Some of those he took to spare me. I brought my lips back to his and he relaxed. He moved around while we kissed. His pants were on the floor.

If I was in my right mind I would have stopped. But whenever I am with him, my defenses crumbled, leaving me vulnerable. He pulled me against him, more determined. I felt totally and completely loved. He laid me down, and I took in every inch of him. I was his and he was mine, and that was all I needed in that moment.


End file.
